


Beauty and the Beast

by orphan_account



Series: Requested Writing Prompts [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble in which Kise is trying to rehearse and Kasamatsu isn't having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

Kise threw his script in anger, groaning. "Kasamatsu senpai, you're not playing the role right! Put more emotion into it!"

"I'm playing the role of the beast, how do I put more emotion into it?!" Kasamatsu growled in anger. Kise was really getting on his nerves with this rehearsal.

"Be angrier!"

"I'm already angry, Kise!"

Finally Kise sighed in defeat. "Fine. We'll rehearse lines later. How about we practice the dance?"

Kise stumbled a few times. He still wasn't used to playing a female part and wearing heels while dancing. When he nearly tripped and Kasamatsu caught him, dipping him graciously as if it were his plan all along, Kise went ruby red. "How about we get those shoes off ya?" Kasamatsu chuckled, bending down and lifting up the dress so he could undo the binds of the shoe.

"Senpai, don't be looking up my skirt!"

"Hmm, that's a good idea~"

"Senpai!!" Kise struggled to get away, but Kasamatsu had a firm grip on his foot to keep him steady as he removed the shoes. Kise felt rustling and blushed darkly, trying to move away.

"Kise, you've got a boner," Kasamatsu deadpanned.

"Well, when you're staring up my skirt..."

"Boy, you really are a beauty from down here. Is that lacy panties I see?"

"I-it was part of the costume!!!"

"Sure it was~"

"It was!!! Now get out of my skirt!!"

Kasamatsu's head poked out from underneath the skirt and he grinned up at Kise. "You know why they gave me the role of the beast?"

"Why?" Kise was shocked by the sudden change in topic.

"Because I'm a beast in bed~"

"...senpai, dressing room. Now."


End file.
